masha_and_the_bearfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves
| Voice actor = Boris Kutnevich }} Wolves is the characters of the series. They are not so much scary as amusing characters often suffer from Masha, than they come out winners. There are not many wolves in the forest, but two of them are among the most frequently appearing characters. Wolves live in an old broken ambulance car (UAZ-452). Their image is based on the well-known expression «wolves are orderlies of the woods» («Волки — санитары леса») — they are, in general, harmless and often provide medical assistance. They are not very good at hunting, so they must eat insects. Sometimes they try to get food in various ways — by working or stealing food from Bear's refrigerator. Famous Wolves Sly — appears from the very first series. He is lean, with a large head and narrowed eyes. He does not mind hunting rabbits or even Masha. However, in time they became friends. Silly is a friend of the Sly. He is taller and denser, his eyes are wide open, which adds to his simplicity. In their pair, it's the Sly Wolf who comes up with various tricks and tricks, but the Silly Wolf always supports them. The imaginary wolves are wolf cubs that appeared only once in the ep . They exist only in the imagination of Masha and the Bear, as part of a lullaby «A grey wolf will come at night, and will take of you a bite»" («…придёт серенький волчок и ухватит за бочок»). Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 01 Медведь и волк.jpg | (первое появление) 02 Медведь и Волк.jpg | 05 Волки 1.jpg | 05 Волки 2.jpg | 05 Волки 3.png | 05 Волки 4.jpg | 05 Волки 5.png | 09 Волк.jpg | 16 Волки и Маша.jpg | 21 Волки.png | 22 Волки.jpg | 22 Икатели 1.jpg | 22 Икатели 2.jpg | 24 Медведь и Волк.jpg | 27 Модели.jpg | 27 Картина.jpg | 29 Рок-концерт.jpg | 40 Зайка и Волки.jpg | 44 День рождения Медведя.jpg | 44 День рождения Маши 1.jpg | 44 День рождения Маши 2.jpg | 50 Волки и Маша.jpg| 62 Воображаемые волки и овцы.jpg| 69 Волки и Розочка.jpg | 69 Маша и волки.jpg | 70 Волки.jpg | 71 Волки.jpg | 71 Болельщики.jpg | 72 Медведь Тигр и Волки.jpg | 72 Турнир 2.jpg | 72 Турнир 3.jpg | 73 Медведица и Волки.jpg| 73 Маша Медведица и Волки 2.jpg| 73 Волк.jpg| 73 Волки.jpg| 74 Медведь и Волки.jpg | 75 Маша и слуги.jpg| 75 Маша и слуги 2.jpg| 75 Застолье.jpg| Interesting Facts * Wolves — the fourth most of frequent occurrence characters after Masha, Bear and rabbits. * In the ep it turns out that wolves can not read, but in the ep. they wrote a certificate with the conclusion: «it grows and grows up», and in the ep a note with the words «Exchange» (Masha on the refrigerator). ru:Волки Category:Main characters Category:Residents of forest